Avatar: The Spirit Of Darkness: Book 1: The Impossible Girl
by D4lekCrusher
Summary: The Avatar is the only person who can master the four elements and keep the peace in the universe. However The Avatar is missing and there is only one person left his sister: Ashley. Tracking down a lead in Mystic Falls she comes across Elena Gilbert who starts to make life interesting for her.
1. Chapter 1: Ashley: First Sight

Author's note: Hey guys, well here it was, the first instalment in what I like to call Avatar: Spirit Of Darkness, now if you remember at the end of The Eternity Clock, Alex and Ahsoka got married and it looked like they had a happy ending. Well when it comes to the Avatar, happy endings always come with a price. Anyway enjoy the first instalment of Sprit of Darkness.

* * *

 **AVATAR: SPIRIT OF DARKNESS**

 **BOOK 1: ASHLEY AND THE** **IMPOSSIBLE** **GIRL**

Chapter 1: Ashley: First Sight

* * *

Her first sight was unbelievable, as I stood there watching this girl stare at me, I knew almost immediately I had done something wrong. But what am I probably saying? You probably don't understand what's going on do you?

Well to understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to believe in the impossible, anything impossible really, Vampires, Jedi, people who can control the four elements. My name is Ashley. I'm part human, part time lord. Or lady depending on who you ask.

Usually stories start with the words "Once Upon A Time" or something idiotic like that, but you're going to have to stop and think for a minute, I'm terrible at explaining things so just listen.

Once a very long time ago, there were this people, they split into 4 nations, named after the 4 elements. Air, Water, Earth and Fire, the only one who could master each of these elements was the Avatar, a strange being of cosmic energy fused with the Spirit of Light, Raava. The Avatar usually kept the peace between the nations. However as the times changed, the continents of the world shifted and became the world we now know today.

The Avatar was no longer needed, but in a galaxy far far away, the spirit of Raava fused with someone yet again. In a world with no nations, no elements to control.

This person was my brother. Avatar Alex, or as he liked to be called The Avatar. He was also like me a time lord and he was also a Jedi Knight one of the peacekeepers of the universe.

He went on many adventures together with his girlfriend and now wife. Ahsoka Tano. But that's when things went wrong, about a few months after their wedding, both my brother and Ahsoka dissapeared.

There was no trace of them, it was as if they had vanished off the face of the universe. A search was put out. But no one would look.

But this is where yours truly comes in, you see I am on a quest to help find my brother and help bring peace to the universe, in the process.

But out of all the places in the universe did my one lead have to lead here? On a desolate backwater planet known as Earth? In a town called Mystic Falls of all places.

I was asking myself the same question as I stood facing the girl, her name was Elena Gilbert, she was tall and had very dark hair. She had red eyes which were probably hidden due to the contacts she wore as they made her eyes look like a brownish colour. She wore a red t shirt with grey pants and as she stared I could sense something a spark was going off between us.

I fell instantly in love.

However that wasn't the problem, the problem was she was standing right outside of my ship, which was disguised as my college dorm, and she could see the whole thing. But that was not the problem.

I had less then 24 hours to save the world and find my brother. Oh joy I just love my life.


	2. Chapter 2: Ashley: The Disappearance

Author's Note: Hi guys well, I hope you enjoyed that first chapter, just letting you that after every 4 chapters it will switch from points of view from Ashley to Elena, and this is an AU story, where in the universe takes place, Elena is just entering Whitmore college, Damon is in a relationship with Katherine (who never turned evil) and Stefan is in a relationship with is also Bi in these stories but her main love interest is Ashley, anyway enjoyed.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ashley: The Day The Avatar Disappeared

* * *

Everyone remembers the day the Avatar disappeared, I remember it clearly, ti only happened 6 months ago. I had just finished my training with Dad when all of a I sudden I got a phone call, from my brother of all people.

I was in my room which really is nothing to describe because there was nothing of interest when the video call rang. The ID registered as my brother so naturally I went to answer it.

Within two rings my brother came up on the video, now how to describe him, he was tall and dressed in black, he had red hair and a pair of dark rimmed spectacles, he looked about as happy as he'd ever been.

"Hey you" he said with a smile on his face, it was good to see my brother happy as a lot of weird events had passed over the few days.

"Hey" I answered back, this was normally my standard reply to everything when everyone spoke to me, I wasn't a very good speaker "how's things?"

"Oh you know" Alex laughed then he looked behind him and then turned back "the usual"

"Ahsoka doing OK?"

"Oh she's fine" Alex replied then Ahsoka was on the screen, she was a Togruta from the planet Shili, she was tall and wearing brown which was a complete opposite to my brother. She also had a look of happiness on her face, too which I admit I was pretty jealous about.

My relationships never lasted till about 2 months, never mind long enough to get married. But nonetheless I was happy for them as I should be, my brother rarely if any gets any happiness these days.

"How's the honeymoon going?"

"It's going great" Ahsoka replied, her voice was calm and kind, she was just about the mind of person you could make friends with real fast "Alex has taken me to all sorts of amazing planets, however we just have one stop left" a flash of static appeared across the screen

I hit it to make the reception clearer, I hated this old technology "is everything okay?" I began to say but then I noticed that something was wrong, the whole screen was becoming like static.

"Ashley" Alex said but it was hard to make out as the voice sounded like static "what's?" then something like a rumbling sound came from inside the TARDIS. Alex looked back and began to get worried, he dashed towards the main console and pulled out the scanner.

"Oh that's bad" he said through the static "that's extremely not very good" Ahsoka rushed towards him and looked

"What is it?" I asked them and they turned towards me, it was hard to make them out in the small screen as the static just kept growing and growing, sparks were forming out of the edges and I had to do something otherwise it might

BANG! The device exploded and came crashing towards my feet, the video image of Alex and Ahsoka was gone replaced by something else.

An image I would never get out of my head, I didn't look at it at first but then after a few seconds I caught a quick glance, the alien was horrible.

It had a face like leather and onto of that it's body was all brown and I could swear it had wings like a bat.

I threw the image away and began to call someone, the only person who might have an idea of what these aliens might be. I dialed the number into a phone that was lying on a desk and then began to call.

Almost immediately my father's voice answered which I was pleased to hear "yes I know what happened"

I breathed a sigh of relief "oh thank god"

"You may want to hold off thanking him, until we know what exactly happened to my son"

"I don't know what exactly happened but an image appeared on my video phone" I sent him the image and after a few seconds the Doctor replied

"Krillitanes"

"Krillitanes?" I asked, I had no idea what these aliens were, but apparently my father knew.

"They are a warrior race" he explained "they like to pick the best bits of the people that they have conquered"

"And you think they have something to do with my brother's disappearance?"

"No" The Doctor replied which to be honest I was guessing "they may do but I can't think why they might want your brother"

There was a long pause "we have to find my brother" at least we agreed on something, we talked about drawing up battle plans if it ever came to that.

Eventually we settled on one lead where the Krillitanes might be, a small town called Mystic Falls, I had to go undercover and pass myself of as human find and save my brother.

So naturally there was no pressure or anything, oh how wrong I completely was...


	3. Chapter 3: Ashley: Meeting Elena

Author's Note: Hey guys welcome to Chapter 3 of Ashley and The Impossible I hope you are enjoying this story so far, there's going to be many twists and turns. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Ashley: Meeting Elena

* * *

The first day is always the hardest, I like to think anyway, on approaching the outskirts of Mystic Falls I began to wonder what the town would be like. Was it a big place. A small place? Who knows.

What I wasn't expecting was the black taxi right outside the town sign. The taxi was something to look at, it almost looked like a vaguely Victorian coach with a mixture of a modern Mini.

The driver on the other hand, this was something I wasn't expecting, my father had hired a chaperone for me. Not just any chaperone, a sontaraan. A humaniod that vaguely resembled a cross between a potato and a small human. He was wearing an odd assortment of clothes, by this I mean a black tuxedo with black trousers. He wore a black hat on the top of his head, which was hilarious.

I tried not to laugh as the Sontaraan got out of the taxi and bowed to me. He introduced himself as Strax, he was on leave from the Sontaraan army (although he wasn't really pleased with that decision) He was helping the Doctor as a favour. And he also struck me as easily confused because whenever he spoke, he called me a boy in some of his sentences.

After he was finished he then asked "where is it you would like me to take you?"

"Uh" I said not really knowing what to do "wherever I guess" at that Strax bowed and then got into the drivers seat of the car. I followed heading into the back seat.

As we drove I began to notice things about the town, it looked like an odd assortment of buildings, with houses lined up on every block. The fireplace was in the centre of the town and the police station was right next to it.

The car pulled up to what looked like a bar, it had words written on it that said in big red letters **MYSTIC GRILL** people were hanging around the bar, so this must be a local hang out for them.

I decided to check it out for myself. I told Strax that I would be fine from here and I got out of the car.

I opened the bar door and regretted it instantly. As soon as I walked in I felt like the people were staring at me, or like I was being watched. But oddly enough, the people that were in the bar were young adults, there were going about their normal day, chatting with their friends.

I spotted a table which had some seats empty, so I sat down in one of them. The table was far away from the people which was very good for me. I had no intention of letting myself get caught up with humans.

"So far so good" I said to myself and laughed, this was absolutely easy I felt like I could pull this off. I could easily pass off as a human.

And that is when she appeared. The Impossible Girl. The woman who almost ruined my plans. Almost. I say this, because this is when my first meeting with her occurred. At the Mystic Grill.

Elena Gilbert was tall and slim, she wearing bright red clothes and has had black hair and black eyes, her skin in this light looked almost pale. But I didn't care, I thought she looked like the most beautiful thing in the world. She had a smile on her face that said anything was possible.

She didn't know me then and I was grateful, because if she saw my face it would've probably freaked her out.

I hoped that she didn't see me or notice me, because otherwise that would leave me vulnerable and I couldn't let that happen.

"Please don't see me" I muttered, but too late, she saw me, and walked over. I didn't know what to do, this girl of all people was making me nervous for some reason and I didn't like it.

"Hey" she said with a soft voice, she sounded kind when saying it, but her tone had an air of curiosity about her "haven't seen you around before"

I couldn't think off what to say, so I went with the obvious "new in town"

At that she laughed, I liked the sound of her laugh "so you'd thought you'd see where we hang out?"

"Probably" I replied then I looked around and then saw some empty tables "or maybe I wanted my own space" I know that was mean, but I needed to do that. I couldn't become attached with anyone or that would ruin the mission.

"Just trying to talk" Elena said, she sounded disappointed by then she held out her hand "name's Elena" she held out her hand and I shook it.

"Ashley" I replied back, not wanting to talk anymore, but Elena stayed anyway. She pulled her hand back and smiled.

"So Ashley" she said "I suppose I'll see a lot more of you" I doubt it I thought, but really I had no idea what she was talking about. "College"

"College?" I said confused "never been" it was true I hadn't been to college, however this did provide me with an exellent opportunity to fit in.

"I'm applying to Whitmore tomorrow" she explained and then laughed "I hear they've got an amazing campus." She paused and looked around "I'm super nervous, but Caroline says I'll do fine" she still looked super nervous when she told me this "come with me tomorrow, maybe we can get you to apply"

Interesting I thought "I don't know, I'll think about it" but the something occurred to me, this may be the key to finding my brother after all. "Say you know what?"

"What?" Elena asked confused.

"Maybe I will" at that Elena had a smile on her face and then she laughed, which I had no problem with.

"This'll be great" she said with delight, she sat up and then said "I know I just met you, but I'm sure we'll be great friends"

"I'm sure we will be" I said nervously. Elena was about to walk away when I called out "you never told me your last name!"

She turned back and said with a flirtatious grin "tell me yours"

"You first" I said not knowing that she was flirting with me. But at that she smiled and laughed then walked away, presumably back to her friends.

"What have you gotten yourself into" I muttered to myself, but that didn't matter, cause I was pretty sure that I was in love with this girl. Which could be good for me, or a very big mistake.


	4. Chapter 4: Ashley: New Friends

Author's Note: Hi guys welcome to Chapter 4 of The Impossible Girl, I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Ashley: New Friends

* * *

As I walked out of the bar I git a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach, who was that girl I had just met? She said her name was Elena but I couldn't help but feel that I had seen her before. I just couldn't place it.

But now a plan was forming inside my head. I had to go undercover as a student in Whitmore college to find any clues as to the location of my brother, I also had to stop any Krillitanes that were also there.

But my mind kept drawing back to Elena, who said that she was enrolling in the college as well. I didn't know whether to trust her or not because I had a sneaking suspicion that she might not be entirely human herself.

Strax broke my train of thought when he said "where to now mistress?" it took me a while to guess that he was asking where to go next, then an idea popped into my head.

"Take me to Whitmore College" I said "I want to go undercover" the I told him of my suspicions that the College may hold some clues as to where my brother was and what the Krillitanes might be planning.

Strax seamed to like this plan mainly because he thought that I might need him for help, so I let him think that.

I got back into the strange looking car and then thought about Elena for the rest of the drive. I looked up at the sky and thought to myself.

Then as we passed a giant Manor House I could swear that I saw Elena walk in through the front door. That must've been a trick off the light.

I was too tired to think. Yes that must be it. Strax broke my train of thought when he said "your dorm room has been set up"

"Dorm room?" I said, that was strange because I hadn't really applied for the College yet. Someone must've been watching me.

"Yes" Strax replied "apparently your father had the chance to set up a dorm room should you wish to attend this college" OK that was really strange, Dad never did any favours, nor did he help out his kids.

"So do I still need to apply?" I asked strangely.

"No" Strax said, he then went on explaining how Dad had set everything up in advance when we first had the Mystic Falls lead.

"So where do I go?" I asked then we pulled up against a narrow building. This couldn't be right, I thought. It was way to small. But now the building was apart of the Whitmore campus. It surrounded many other huge buildings.

But then I began to wonder, could this possibly be disguised? Well, there was only one way to find out. I walked towards the entrance where there were two huge doors.

I opened them and found that my theory was correct, this worn down narrow building was in fact a disguised TARDIS. I should probably explain what the TARDIS, short version it's the ship my father and brother use to travel through Time and Space.

I had never used on myself, I all had was a stupid Vortex Manipulator, and that was half as good as this.

As I walked into the main console room, I saw it was quite different to the ones my dad and brother have. The main console room hummed with life and was a violent shad of pink around the main console itself. There were round things in the walls. I had no idea what those were for.

And the main console? It was square in sharp with lots of buttons for a variety of different things, I didn't know what though. It would take me ages just to work out how to fly this thing.

And then right on cue, two other people entered the main console room. I tried to reach for a weapon that I didn't have and at that, the people noticed me.

One was a tall women dressed in dark clothing, she had a vail on her face so, I couldn't see any facial features.

The other was smaller than the vailed woman, but wore a Victorian style dress that looked rather like a maid's outfit.

Strax walked in calmly and laughed at my new predicament "It is done Madame, I have brought the girl to you exactly as The Doctor has instructed"

The robbed woman let out a laugh and said "Thank you Strax, now we can begin explaining ourselves" she spoke with a an accent that soundly vaguely Scottish, but it was a kind voice so that seamed to calm me down.

"Now dear" said the other woman speaking to the vailed woman she was clearly human and had a strong London accent "She's just had a long day, I don't think it's best to explain everything right away"

"You're probably right Jenny" said the robed woman, she turned to me and then took off her vail, When I saw the woman's face I nearly fainted, she was a Silurian, a lizard humaniod who's species had owned the planet Earth long before the humans "hi" she said and walked over to me "My name is Madame Vastra" she shook my hand "I'm a lizard woman from the dawn of time" she looked at Jenny with a smiling face "and this is my wife, Jenny"

"Nice to meet you" I said, and at that I simply fainted...


	5. Chapter 5: Elena: The New Girl

Chapter 5: Elena: The New Girl

* * *

As I sat down with my friends I began to wonder about Ashley, the new resident of Mystic Falls. She seemed nice enough but I couldn't help but feel as though she was here for more than just the sights.

Damon broke my train of thought when I was thinking this "Elena" he said looking around for the others "are you OK?"

"Yeah" I replied "I'm fine" we sat down on a couple of chairs next to our friends, Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Kathrine as we were all huddled round a huge table.

"You don't sound fine" Caroline noticed, sometimes I hated being a vampire. You could pick up things others didn't. That got really annoying sometimes.

There was no point in lying to my friends so I just figured i'd better tell them the truth "I was just thinking"

"About what?" Asked Stefan who smiled, I hated that smile it always got on my nerves. Although oddly I still kind of liked it.

"The new girl" I said simply "Ashley" I looked round to check to see if she was actually listening in. She wasn't. For some reason I was very jumpy today. Who knew, it wasn't like my life was all that exciting anyway, being a vampire has it's high points and low points. Killing people and drinking their blood being one of them.

Anyway as I was searching around for Ashley, my friends were staring at me like I had just gone crazy on them, who knew maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, but this thing whatever it was had to be slighted out and fast, most of the time my curiosity got the better of me and I hated that. I turned to my friends and said

"Listen I think I need some air" they nodded in understanding however Damon wasn't nodding, he caughtonto these things more so than other people did and I hated the way he did that. But he did at least understand some of the questions I had. He didn't know about my meeting with Ashely though, so at least I had one up on him. And that meeting with Ashkey had had me curious about her ever since.

"Is everything ok?" Damon asked and at this I smiled at him and said reassuringly

"I'm fine" then I left my friends and walked out of the canteen, trying to find out if Ashley had somehow gotten my message and had come to Whitmore College, if she did, great. If she didn't then that was a major problem, something strange was going on here and Ashley seemed like the kind of girl who knew about these sought if things, I was too, but I only covered the supernatural part of these types of things. Ashley seemed like someone who dealt with every part of these things.

As I reached I place I hadn't noticed before, a dark narrow hallway with a door that indicated someone's dorm room I spotted soemone coming out of the blue door and hid almost instantly. I found a brick wall to hide in as I watched the girl exit the college dorm.

It was Ashley alright, however something seemed different about her, she looked nervous as her golden eyes kept looking side to side, she then took out something which I assumed was a wireless ear phone and plugged it into her ear. After that she then walked off in the opposite direction. When she exited the room the door shut with a click and I knew it was locked, so naturally being the person that I was. I had to go and check it out.

As soon as I made sure the way to the door was clear I walked forward towards it and knocked on it, which looking back on it was probably the stupidest thing I could've done, sometimes my curiosity got the better of me, I told you this. Anyway as I knocked on the door nothing happened as expected. So naturall I tried again. This time the door opened and I ran just as a woman with black hair came out to answer it.

"Hello?" She said with a London accent, she was a bit strange I thought because it seemed like she was wearing Victorian era clothing, however she seemed perfectly at ease with it. "Hello?" Said the woman again and when I didn't answer, she shut the door with a shrug but not before saying to herself "well that was weird" she then shrugged and shut the door, leaving me confused and worried for Ashley, although I didn't know what that was about at the time.

Deciding not to knock on the door again I decided to take the slightly safer route and followed Ashley, it took me a few times to find her again however it was worth it in the end because I had the answers I needed, or at least some of them. I found Ashely entering the corridor and speaking with someone using the ear phone like device.

I decided to keep back and use my super vampire hearing to listen in on Ashley's conversation, she was speaking with a Scottish man with a strong accent which I found personally annoying.

"At least she didn't find out who you were" ok that was creepy, since how did this man whoever he was know about me and Ashley.

"Don't worry Dad" Ashely said which shocked me although I wasn't entirely surprised that she was speaking to her father "I am not even dragging her into this"

"I'm afraid you might without knowing it' said Ashley's father "listen just a warning, don't get too attached to her"

"Don't get too sentimentle" Ashley said smiling "you know that never works"

"Just warning you"

"You too" she said smiling "don't worry I'll find him, hopefully without Elena's help" when she mentioned my name I git a little scared, someone Ashley cared about was missing. And call me crazy, but I actually wanted to help her. Even if I didn't know who this mysterious missing person was at the time. Suddenly I'd made the biggest mistake of my life as Ashley stopped and the Scottish man said

"What is it?" Ashley's father asked sounding worried "what is it?"

"Nothing Dad" Ashley said smiling and she turned off the ear phone device and turned around "you may as well come out of hiding, I can sense you, ya know?" Not knowing what to do I found myself in a rock and a hard place...


	6. Chapter 6: Elena: The Truth About Ashley

Chapter 6: Elena: The Truth About Ashley

* * *

As I stared at her I only had one thought. One question and that was the question I had when I found out that Stefan was a Vampire, the day I thought my whole life was going to change. As it turns out, my life was about to get a whole lot bigger. "Who" I stammered unable to get the words out "are you?" When I asked this question Ashley stared at me and I stared back, looking into her deep gold eyes, I could tell that she had been around for a long time.

"Well" she laughed and I couldn't take block out that sound, it was like the sound of the universe or something. Meaning that her laugh was one of the most beautiful things I had ever heard "that's the million dollar question isn't it?" She meant this as sarcasm and that was fine considering our current situation, I think a little sarcasm was needed.

"What are you?" I asked a little more calmly now that the whole tension was broken, however Ashley still looked a little nervous when I asked her this. Besides she had to be something else apart from human. Vampire maybe? No she didn't seem like a vampire, even with her beautiful looks. Stop thinking about her, Elena, I thought trying to take my mind of Ashely. But I found it hard not to.

"Is there some place private we could talk?" At this she broke my train of thought and I looked up at her and found myself speechless "my room, is a little too shocking for you to experience right now." She paused and walked towards me "is there some place we could talk?"

"The bar might be empty at this time" I said thinking that it might be a good place for some answers, plus I could really use a drink "oh who the heck am I kidding, it's always empty" at this Ashley smiled and held her arm out for me to take it and I did so reluctantly.

As I held onto Ashley's arm I couldn't help but feel as though a sudden reassurance had washed over me, and that was a strange feeling, the college bar wasn't too far from here, it was only a few buildings across, and almost everyone would be asleep at this time, including my own friends. It only took us a few hours to reach it.

"So" I said just as we reached the bar "mind answering my questions?" We reached the entrance and found that the door was locked. "Don't worry" I said to Ashley "locked doors are kind of my specialty" I meant this as flirting but Ashley seemed to take it as a different thing all together.

"For someone of your size?" She said in awe "I doubt that, very much" at this I let go off her arm and walked to face the door, I smiled and looked at her and said

"Watch and learn my young apprentice" from some weird reason when I said this, Ashley seemed to flinch as if this saying reminded her of something painful. I denied this as imagination talking and kicked down the door with my strength. I was getting risky lately as no one apart from myself and my friends knew that I was a Vampire.

When the doors slid down Ashley gasped in shock and awe "nice leg strength" at this I smiled and said

"Doors are no match for me" when Ashley went inside the bar I waited a few seconds and repaired the doors with my Vamoire speed and then found us a table where Ashley got ourselves drinks, I could tell that the cameras on this place were switched off like they normally were. At that was good, we didn't want anybody listening in on this particular conversation.

"So" Ashley said as we sat down at one of the tables with our drinks "what would you like to know?" At this I contemplated my questions very carefully and thought of the correct way to say these things.

"So" I said slowly so she could understand, I took a sip of my drink as I was feeling very nervous "who are you?"

At this Ashley smiled and said "my name is Ashley I am the sister of Avatar Alex" she took a deep breath and continued on "I'm here on a mission to find my missing brother and find out why he has disappeared" I contemplated what she was saying but I still listened. "I'm here following a mysterious lead. I don't know what I'm going to find" she sighed and stopped talking, like this upset her "but I hope he and his wife are ok"

"OK" I said taking all of that in "what are you?"

Ashley stayed silent for a few minutes and then spoke again "I'm a Time Lady, from the Planet Gallifrey. The constellation of Kasterborous" she stopped and didn't talk any more, leaving us to think about what the hell was happening...


	7. Chapter 7: Elena: Smaller on the Outside

Chapter 7: Elena: Smaller on the Outside

* * *

"So" I stammered trying to find the right words. I played with the ice in my drink as I tried to figure this whole thing out, I could never look at Ashley, the same way twice now. Well now that she had told me her big secret, I hoped I would never have to share my own with her. My life just got a whole lot more complicated "you're an alien?" I asked her again, at this Ashley sighed in exasperation.

This was all too much for her, the weight off this big reveal had taken it out of her, that much I could tell. "I'm an alien" Ashley confirmed, as if it wasn't such a big surprise for her. Then again Ashley must go about this stuff every single day and not think about the consequences of telling the truth "does that surprise you?"

She leaned in forward and stared into the depths of my own eyes, we were close now, close then we had ever been before, just close enough to kiss. "You look human" I said voicing my own thoughts. Again I had no say in this matter, I wasn't entirely human myself to begin with.

"No" Ashley said still leaning in as if to kiss me. "You look Time Lady" she smiled and at this she chuckled "we came first" she leaned back and at this she took hold of my hand and led me out of the bar "what do we do now?" she asked me flirtatiously and I couldn't help it.

I gave in to her beauty. It was like something was drawing me to her, and now I knew she was an alien, things weren't that weird between us.

"Um" I stammered not really knowing what to say in these kinds of situations. I was kind of dissapointed that she didn't kiss me, but to be honest I kind of sensed she had another idea of what to do with me, especially seeing as it was now night any how. She led me back to her dorm room and I waited for her to do something.

She turned round and faced me and said "let me be clear. If you tell anyone else about this, you'll get yourself and them killed" I wasn't sure she was joking or not, but the look she gave me wasn't meant to imply that she was. It was then she opened the doors to her dorm room and I was shocked by what lay waiting for me inside.

The dorm room was bigger on the inside, with a vast control room marking it as the centre of the whole space. The console lay in the middle and was filled with many whimisicle gadgets and gizmos, the room itself however was bathed in a dark pink light and the walls were completly surrounded with round things.

I gasped in shock at what I saw and at this Ashley smiled and said "it's called The TARDIS, it can travel anywhere in time and space!" She gave a smile and said "it belonged to my brother and my father. But now" she gave a cocky smile and walked forward to face the console "it's mine" she pressed some buttons on the console and then the whole thing whirred to life.

The whole experience of watching this magical thing happens was quite astounding and astonishing at the same time, I had to keep gasping in order to breath and then when it all became too shocking for me, I ran out of the TARDIS and back to the entrence of Ashley's dorm room.

I stood facing the open doors that led into the console room and gaped opened mouthed at the entire thing. Ashley waved from inside smiling as she was witnnessed this happening before her. Without thinking I took the greatest discision of my life and ran back straight into the TARDIS.

I looked back and the doors closed from behind me "it's smaller on the outside" I said smiling and at this Ashley's face fell as if she expected to here something different.

"OK" she muttered to herself looking at the console room "that is a first" I wondered what that meant but I couldn't help myself I rushed towards Ashley and started kissing her. And then the strangest thing happened. She kissed me back. Something I wasn't expecting.

We continued kissing until we fell onto the floor of the TARDIS console room laughing, when we stopped kissing Ashkey looked up from me and said "I'd better think we'd take this somewhere else" I agreed with her and she led me up some stairs, to her own bedroom and I marvelled at the sight of it.

"You sure this isn't weird?" I said as soon as Ashley began taking off her tank top I smiled when she did so this and Ashley said

"No" Ashley said smiling, I looked at her as she stood there in her bra and trousers. She walked forward to me and began kissing me again, she helped me take off my own shirt as well "it's not weird at all" she said between kisses and at that as we we're done taking off each other's clothes we landed straight on the bed and continued kissing, which I was very happy with...


	8. Chapter 8: Elena: Ashley Has Secrets

Chapter 8: Elena: Ashley Has Secrets

* * *

As morning came I found myself in an empty bed. Ashley must've gotten up early to get dressed. And at this I wondered where she could have possibly gone. I found it weird what we had done the other night and yet strangely I didn't find it weird at all. Now that I knew she was an alien. I couldn't help but smile.

It just made all that we had all the more interesting. When she came back I had the biggest smile on my face and I couldn't help but think maybe there was a certain future for us even though i barely knew her. It was then my eyes were drawn to something lying on the desk in next to me. It was a small black box that looked like it held something inside it. And there were photos on the desk.

Photos I assumed that held images of her and her brother, whilst there were photos of this kind. I didn't expect to see photot's of Ashley and someone else smiling. The girl that was with her seemed young and had brunnete hair, when she stared at me with similar brown eyes. I couldn't help but feel as though she was familiar. It was like she and Ashley looked like they were soul mates.

"Hey beautiful" when I heard Ashley's voice I quickly set the photo down and became nervous, Ashley looked beautiful in the bedroom's warm glowing light and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hey yourself" I beamed, then I thought about the events of the previous night and wondered what the hell I just did. But I couldn't help myself. My relationships never lasted long, I wasn,t sure I was ready back then. Looking back in my life, I sure as hell didn't regret it. "Wow," I muttered to myself but Ashley clearly heard it.

"Wow is defiantly right in your case, Elena" she sat down on the bed and smiled "Elena, nice name" she pondered in it, as the if she recognised it "Elena, who?" I assumed she was flirting with me again, which I didn't kind so I played along with her.

"Ashley who?" At this she smiled although she seemed dissapointed when she didn't get an answer, she leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek which I didn't object to "so," I said when she finished kissing me "last night was something, huh?" At this Ahsoey smiled all the more and said

"It was" She got up off the bed and got some clothes out of a draw for me, I gasped when I saw them, she got for me an elegant black backless dress and it was in my size, as if she was anticipating my joining with her "I didn't know what you liked, so" Ashley started to say but she never finished her sentance.

I pulled her tight and kissed her full on the lips, the kiss was long, hard and passionate, just the kind I liked. When we pulled away I left Ashley gasping for breath "what, what was that for?"

"You earned it" with that I went to put the dress on. It didn't take long, but I struggled with the straps on the back so, I had Ashley help me with it. It was the first romantic moment the two of us shared. And I never forgot it. And I never regegretted it. "So" I said as Ashley finished helping me with the dress "I've been thinking, maybe I should help you,"

"Help me?" Ashely said in confusion "with what?" And at this I smiled at her and said

"With finding your brother" at this Ashley took a step back as if this were a surprise for her "I have a brother of my own, and trust me, if he went missing, I'd go to hell and back just to find him. Which in your case is what you seem to be doing"

"You have no idea who I am and you'd just help me?"

"Of course I would" I said happily and I knew who she was "I know who you are"

"You do?" She said shocked "really?" She meant this as a flirtatious gesture but I meant this as the truth. I smiled and said simply.

"You're my friend/lover" at this Ashley's eyes drew to the desk at the corner of the bed. The same desk that I noticed before and I couldn't help but wonder who that was in Ashley's photos besides her brother.

"The woman in the photo" I said and Ashley picked it up nervously "who was she?" As Ashley looked the image in the photo staring back at her she said calmly

"My fiancé" Ok I wasn't expecting that, my eyes widened when she said this "my dead fiancé" that was even worse because I felt sorry for her in that moment, she set the photo down and said "excuse me, I need some air" with that she dashed out of the room leaving me to wonder what she meant by that and what other secrets she was hiding...


	9. Chapter 9: Ashley: Love

Chapter 9: Ashley: Love

* * *

Damn it Ashley, you just had to open your big mouth didn't you. Where was Alex when I needed him? He would've done this so much better. Mention the dead fiancé why don't you? I was completly random like this sometimes. And I hated myself for it. Even though Elena didn't seem to mind. Sigh. Elena, me why couldn't things be normal between us?

They are now, but trust me, back then, when I first met her. Well that was when my whole life began to change. Even without Alex I got the sense that he was still including me in his group some how. Part of his Team Avatar. I was just wondering who the hell coined that name when Elena broke my train of thought.

I hated how she could do that sometimes, just completly distract me with what I was thinking. And she was just so human, well I say human, let's just say things weren't very well once I found out her big secret. But as usual things between us were never better, and I was ok with that. I really was.

"Ashley" Elena said curiosily "is everything ok?" She noticed me staring at the ring, and I had to think of somethings, otherwise I would loose her, and I didn't want that "you seem worried" at this I dashed to the desk and put the ring away. I didn't need memories of a future that could have been.

"I'm fine," I lied, and I looked past Elena to the entrance of the console room. I needed some air, to clear my conscious "just memories of the past. Which don't matter" leaving her to wonder what that meant. I walked out of the room and then straight into the console room.

I kicked my foot at the console which hurt pretty badly. More out of sorrow than frustration, remembering my dead fiancé did nothing to help calm the pain. I noticed a tear streak down my cheek and let it, it was good to let all of this pain out. What I didn't tell Elena was that Time Lords. Had 12 lives, 13 versions, and that during the battle for the Eternity Clock. I had sacrificed my remaining lives in order to save my brother and give him his happy ending.

I was down on my last remaining life, and I wondered at those moments why I had actually down it. What hope had it given me? Ahsoka had promised my own happy ending. And where was it? My brother and she were now missing leaving it up to me to find them. That was a happy ending in deed.

But out of all this I had met Elena. And that had to account for something didn't it? My train of thought was instantly broken by Madame Vastra, Jenny and Strax entering the room.

"Well I told you, this never would have happened if I was in charge of this whole thing!" Came Strax's familair voice and at this I couldn't help smile "the poor female, obviously has her work cut out for her!"

"I'm sure she didn't mean to blow her cover" Jenny said "right Madame?" When Vastra didn't answer, Jenny looked at the Silurian and wondered what the hell she was thinking about "Madame? What is it?"

"I'm afraid that we have interrupted something very important" when I heard Vastra's kind voice, all I could do was smile and turn to face her, when Vastra saw me, she smiled back, and honestly I could use some advice right about now, with Elena held up in my room. She was about the best chance.

"What do we do?" I asked her sympathetically "how do we cope?" At this Vastra took hold of Jenny's hand and they looked into each other's eyes romantically.

"Tell her, how you really feel. Never for one second wait too late"

"She'll understand" Jenny said continuing on for Vastra "if you broke your cover for her, she would understand" at this I tested up and hugged her. Out of all my new friends Jenny was the one I related to the most. She was like the sister I never had. And I was glad for it.

"I didn't break my cover," I said after hugging Jenny "not to the Krillitanes anyway" I looked at Vastra "and Elena. Yes I do love her, I hardly know why, I met her 3 days ago"

"Love is a funny thing" Vastra said looking straight at Jenny, then she turned round and saw Elena's shadow on the wall, she was coming down the stairs to the console room "and she is pretty"

"She is indeed" I muttered to myself as Elena entered the console room. I wondered how I was going to explain this to her...


	10. Chapter 10: Ashley: Elena Knows

Chapter 10: Ashley: Elena Knows

* * *

When Elena came down the stairs, I thought she was going to faint at the sight of Vastra and Strax. But no, she was ,y fine with the whole situation, I mean given that the fact she found out I was an alien a few hours ago, really helped clear the whole tension between us and I couldn't help but envy her at how calm she was feeling about all of this. Especially with what she had been through.

"Hi" Elena said as she walked off the last step "not interrupting anything am I?" She directed this at Madame Vastra who smiled at her, she looked at me and whispered

"I wish I could've met her before you" at this Jenny hit her wife and said

"Oi," Vastra gave her a scowl and I couldn't help but conceal my giggles "married" said Jenny and then Vastra straightened her self up as Elena stared at the Victorian couple. I loved her reaction to seeing all of my world for the first time. Humans had no idea did they?

"Introductions then" said Vastra and she bowed which Elena answered in kind, got to hand it to her, she was taking this all too well for her first time a little too much if you ask me "my name is Madame Vastra" she gestured towards Jenna and Strax "this" she said pointing a finger at Jenny "is my wife. Jenny" she looked at Strax in distaste but then straightened herself up "and this Sontaran over here is Strax"

"Pleased to meet you my boy" Said Strax and he shook Elena's hand. Elena looked at me in confusion and I could really understand her at this point, Strax was easily confused, for him it was hard for him to tell between genders as he came from a clone batch.

"He's easily confused," I whispered casually to Elena and she nodded in understanding. Strax didn't seem to notice this silent conversations happening between us so he let go of Elena's hand and said

"I hope to one day join you on the field of battle and crush our enemies for the glory of the Sontaran Empire" with that Strax went back to his normal position and then played about with some of his weapons. Yes you heard me, he played with actual,weapons. Though with the safety on. No killings allowed in the TARDIS.

"Oh Strax" Vastra sighed and then she went back to being the serious woman she was. Well serious enough for a lizard woman that was "anyway. Where were we?"

"We were just about to explain to Miss Elena the mission" said Jenny reminding her wife. But I had already explained to Elena the basic part of my plan, just not the full details of it. It was just to risky, and if something happened to her, well I already had one dead fiance to mourn over, My new lover wasn't going to be one of them.

I coughed silently to indicate that Jenny should stop speaking and she did, "she knows what I am here to do" at this Elena nodded her head in confirmation, but she hesitated, like there was something more she wanted to say, but she kept her mouth shut. Hell if I knew then what a big secret she was keeping, I was already in for a huge amount of trouble.

Having a relationship was one thing, having a relationship with a Vampire, that was another thing entirely "I just wanted to say" Elena said confused about the whole operation that was going on "I;m glad to be a part of everything, it's just I really think we should just see how this turns out." by this she was referring to our relationship, and I'm not gonna lie. She hurt my feelings when she said that "I'm the new girl in this." she looked at me with a thoughtful look "and even though I think I understand what is happening. I don't understand the whole details."

"We're fighting against things you couldn't possibly understand" said Strax ever the soldier. And looking at this now, he was kind of right I only wish he could have stayed on for the whole of my search, but unfortunately he was only there for this one time. The day I met Elena Gilbert, the day Elena Gilbert entered my life. The Impossible Girl. My Impossible Girl.

"What are we fighting against?" Elena asked her curiosity peaked "I mean this things must be dangerous if they can make Ashley's brother disappear"

"They didn't make my brother disappear" I sighed exhausted of trying to explain what had happened "I think they may have some hand in his disappearance, but not the full extent"

"So in other words" Elena said knowing full well what I meant "you don't know" I smiled at her for understanding what I was going through and to my surprise, Elena smiled back at me.

"Nope" I said and I laughed and she laughed to, it was a soft kind sound that I immediately fell in love with. Just like I did with her, the first time I saw her. When she stopped she said

"Well then" she said still smiling at me "shall we get to work?" she looked at Jenny, Vastra and Strax who were instantly taken in by her sudden desire to help me in my mission.

"Elena?" I said walking forward to face her "can I just say, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met?"

"You can if you kiss me" Elena said smiling and I gladly excepted her request and kissed her full on the lips, and to my surprise and pleasure, she kissed me back and everything was perfect, well for at least ten minutes anyway


	11. Chapter 11: Ashley: Elena Who?

Chapter 11: Ashley: Elena Who?

* * *

When the whole discussion was over and Elena knew every single detail. I sighed in relief at not having to keep up my cover any more, around her that is anyway. I still had to keep my cover around her friends and my enemies: the Krillitanes, whoever they were, Krillitanes were shapeshifters. Meaning that they could be anybody and anything in or around the college property.

I had to trust no one, which was a problem in itself because I had just placed my entire trust to a girl who I didn't know a single thing about. "Ashley?" Elena said which broke my train of thought. Damn it! I really missed the days when I could just think by myself.

"Hmm?" I said looking back at her "what?" I stared long and hard at her, I couldn't put my finger on it, but there was something similar about her, that I couldn't place. It was like having a photo of a lost loved one and not remembering who they were.

"Are you OK?" She asked getting nervous when she saw my facial expression "you seem a little nervous" at this I smiled and changed my thoughts right away. "Are you worried? About you're brother" when she mentioned my brother, I startled and turned away from her.

"Yes" I said turning my back on her "every second of every day, I'm worried, and that is something I am not usually used to" I laughed when I said that, because that was a lie in itself, come to think of it, all I ever did was lie. And that was painful. I didn't want to have to lie to Elena.

"You must be used to it" Elena said walking forward to me "what with your fiance and all" when she said this I turned around and looked at her strangly

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know" Elena admitted "it's just I figured you'd kind of be used to missing people. Especially loved ones" I smiled with my back turned and shed a tear. Wow, two changes I never thought possible today. I cried. All my life I promised myself I wasn't going to cry. I was going to make myself feel tough and bad ass in front of my friends and enemies. But this one girl. Elena Gilbert, was able to get through to me.

For a while I wondered why that was, until I knew who she was "Elena?"

"Yes?"

"How come you never told me your last name?" when I asked this, she looked at me strangely "you told me your first name, but you never told me you're last name." I turned around and faced her, looking for answers as to why she would do that "Can you tell me why?"

"Why haven't you told me yours?" Elena asked getting all serious "Ashley, why haven't you told me you're last name?"she smiled and then she said in a flirtatious voice "Ashley who?"

"Oh no" I said smiling "you're not getting that out of me" I walked away from her and started laughing. Why didn't I tell her my last name? Because I didn't have one, Like my brother, I never got my Time Lord name. So I chose the name Ashley, simply because I felt like that name suited me. Like Alex suited him. Ashley suited me. "Mainly because I don't have a last name"

"What?"

"Yeah" I said smiling and I threw my arms around her "I don't have a last name, and that's all I'm saying" I chuckled and said in a flirtatious voice "but you clearly do. So tell me, Elena who?"

"If I'm not getting you're last name you're not getting mine" Elena said smiling and she kissed me "I like to keep myself a mystery"

"You know I am gonna find out who you are" I said smiling after she pulled away from the kiss "I always find out" at this Elena smiled and said

"Do you?" She chuckled and said "well, you're gonna have to wait an awful long time. Ashley" I smiled at this because I knew she didn't mean it. But for once I meant what I said. I would always find out. No matter what it took "come on, we'd better get to class"

"Class?" I said when she let go of me "I don't do that sought of thing"

"Actually it's kind of mandatory" Elena said smiling "come on, you can sit with me and my friends" she took hold of my hand and led me out of the TARDIS and straight to whatever class she had. And I began to wonder about her. About Elena. Who the hell was she?


	12. Chapter 12: Ashley: The Other Brother

Chapter 12: Ashley: The Other Brother

* * *

Class, actually wasn't so bad, I thought it was gonna be long and boring, when actually it was very interesting. And Elena seemed interested or at least she tried to. But I was fascinated with what the college professor had to say, it was all about the historical facts about the myths and legends, and there was also history class in between, I was happy to see some of the events my brother had participated in.

The only problem, however was that it lasted for 3 hours, which is time I could have spent searching for my brother, I sighed about this and looked at Elena "how much longer do I have to sit through?" I whispered and I looked at Elena's other friends, Bonnie, Caroline, Katherine who looked at awful lot like her, Elena didn't explain why this was, but I was curious to know. And finally the Salvatore brothers, Damon and Stefan. Who I found the most interesting of the group.

"Relax" Elena whispered back "it's not that much longer" at this Damon couldn't help but put in a smirk.

"You know I like you Ashley, not that much could be said about that"

"Shut up Damon" Stefan hissed back "some of us are trying to learn" at this I couldn't help but laugh silently, to which Caroline, Katherine and Bonnie joined in.

Finally the class stopped after a couple of hours and I sighed in relief "oh thank god" I took up my books and stood up of my seat and exited the classroom "right then" I said to myself "work to do"

"Oh no" Elena said taking hold of my shoulder and I turned round at her "what?"

"Do I have to?" I asked her nervously "I already sat through three hours of that, which is time wasted, besides you know I have my own work to get to" I said this so her friends wouldn't hear, which Elena understood "good news, I actually enjoyed it for once"

"I told you, you would"

"Great" I said chuckling "what is it you want me to do now?"

"Join me and my friends for lunch"

"Well" I sighed giving up the argument "if it's only lunch. Then fine" then I felt something, A presence, as if something or something was wrong. Fortunately Damon confirmed my theory when he said

"Ashley don't look now, but that guy over there is totally checking you out"

"What?" Elena said getting jealous, "where?"

"On the steps" Damon said pointing out the location, and I was glad I did, because I spotted my first suspect. He was male and tall. He had dark hair and green eyes and was dressed in black clothes, he looked as if he was a student here, and Damon was right, he was looking at me. But not in the way Damon thought he was.

"Thanks for the info" I said smiling "I have to go. And no offence Damon" I smiled at him when I said this "I don't really go for the guys" at that awkward bit of information I left at a run. Following my mysterious watcher. I followed him through some corridors and when he stopped he smiled and turned to face me.

"I've been watching you for quite some time"

"Yeah" I said when I caught up to him "I noticed"

"Since the disappearance of your brother" when he said this I stopped, dead, how did he know about that, and he must've known because once I stopped he smiled coldly at me "oh yes, I know"

"Who?" I said getting very scared "who?"

"Me" said the student "think of me as someone looking to help you out"

"With what?"

"Finding out the truth" he said "I want to find out what happened to the Avatar as much as you do"

"Why, what is so important?"

"Because, he's my brother too" What? What did he say, that Alex had a brother "half brother if you want to get technical" he looked behind me and said "she's pretty, you're girlfriend" he took out his hand and I shook it reluctantly "nice to meet you Ashley, my name is Sky"

"Sky?" I said shocked as I realized his name "the Sith Lord?"

"Former Sith Lord" Sky said chuckling "I don't want to get into details, look" he handed out something to me which was a tiny card with his details on "if you want my help, call me on that specific number, Ashley" he walked away from me and chuckled "but then again, with my reputation, you have no reason to trust me" then with that he vanished leaving me with just the card and wondering with what the hell just happened.

"Ashley?" Elena said from behind me "what was that about, who the hell was that?"

"I" I panted looking at the strange card "I don't know" and that was something really rare, as this was happening, my mind had questions, like what the hell was happening to my life?


	13. Chapter 13: Elena: The Stakeout

Chapter 13: Elena: The Stakeout

* * *

When Ashley came back I wondered what the hell had gone on between her and that mysterious college student who called himself Sky. "Is everything ok?" I asked her curious to know. Ashley startled when I asked this and I suppose I was used to that now. And I had the perfect reason, when Ashley did that it meant that she was hiding something. She was still holding the card that Sky gave her.

"Sky" she muttered "Sky, that name sounds familiar" she sat down as she figured out who Sky was "of course, it's so clear" she turned towards me "Sky was Alex's half brother, and former enemy, they fought most of the time, and whilst they grew up friendly, that brotherly relationship they had. Let's just say it didn't last very long"

"Sky turned to the Dark Side?" I guessed and Ashley looked at me funny "what?" I said getting very nervous.

"Something like that" Ashley said getting very curious and I looked at her, giving me chills, there was somethings you never wanted to see Ashley do. And that look was one of them "you know it's curious, that you know a lot more than you let on" she walked towards me. "I don't know" she sighed "guess it's just another day at the office."

"This is everyday for you isn't it?" at this she smiled and said

"Not everyday, I wish it wasn't. Elena let me tell you something" she put her hands around me and pulled me in for a kiss, when we pulled away I smiled and giggled a little "this life. My life, it's not for the weak hearted"

"I'm game if you are" and with that said. She let go of me and walked away from me. Which kind of hurt me, but not for long as she perked up

"How about a stakeout?"

"What?"

"A stakeout, I've been enjoying our time together lately, and if anything happens, it could give us some answers"

"I like the sound of getting answers"

"Come on then" she said smiling and she gave me her arm and I took it, gladly, as we walked out of the college. When we walked out, it was night out. Pitch black in fact. So it was hard to see anything.

"Aren't stakeout's normally done in a car?"

"Oh don't worry" Ashley said smiling "I sorted all of that out. Actually my father did" at this I chuckled slightly when she mentioned her mysterious "What?"

"That way you talk about you're past" I said curiously "it's something," I struggled to find the right words to say and she laughed "it's like you have difficulty talking about it"

"I do have difficulty talking about it" she sighed and then she looked at me and smiled "but I wouldn't mind talking about it, with you"

"Why me?"

"I don't know" She sighed and then she led me towards a blue car, "nice, Dad" Ashley muttered "real nice" I laughed at that unsure that she wasn't joking.

"What's wrong with the color?"

"It's kind of a family thing" Ashley chuckled and then we got in the car, I sat i the seat next to Ashley, who was in the driver's seat. "How about some music?" she asked suddenly getting very nervous, which was becoming really regular with her and I wondered if that was normal for her.

"No" I said just as she was just about to turn on the radio "this is a stakeout, remember" at this Ashley looked at me and then back at the radio "wait a second, you've never done this before have you?"

"No" Ashley nervously said "no, I have done this, just never with a girl beside me" she stopped at this "a very beautiful girl, I might add"

"You are very strange" I said and Ashley smiled and she chuckled

"Indeed I am" Ashley muttered "I am" she then spotted something. It wasn't long for her to do so, but she did spot something, a shadow, right in front of where we were. "Elena?"

"Yeah, I see it" I pointed out, Vampires were much better seeing then humans, and Time Lords, So my Vamp sight came in real handy. The figure was in view, a large man, no was my eyes deceiving me? Because the male looked more Bat like in retrospect, I even saw the wings "Oh my god" I gasped as I saw the Bat walking away from the car.

"Elena?" Ashley said turning her head towards me "what is it?"

"I think that is a Krillitane" I said although unsure, of how I knew, but I knew it, "we need to go" I said getting very nervous "now!"

"Krillitane?" exclaimed a startled Ashley "that can't be right" she reached into her pockets and pulled out a pair of binoculars "Elena?" she said nervously "you're probably right" she did no more, and kicked the peddle and the car burst into life, which was not good.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as to why she was starting up the car.

"We need to get it's attention" Ashley answered and at that, her crazy plan worked, Krillitanes must have had really good hearing because it turned round almost immediately as the car started, and it took off like a jet engine and flew into the air. "Crap" Ashley muttered angrily and I gave her a strange look "I wasn't counting on them having wings!"

"You serious?" I exclaimed as the car went at full speed "we're gonna die aren't we?"

"Probably" Ashley said smiling as the Krillitane went into full on hunt mode...


	14. Chapter 14: Elena: The Chase

Chapter 14: Elena: The Chase

* * *

The car chase wasn't going well, if you count being chased by an angry Krillitane behind you well, then you probably need you're head checked out. It took a dive at us and I let out a scream. "Ha Ha" Ashley laughed nervously. "I so didn't count on this happening today" when she said this, the Krillitane took another swoop at the car and I let out another scream. I looked at Ashley who was know putting the peddle to the metal.

"Why is this one after us?" I asked her and Ashley looked up at me "I mean, more than usual" at this Ashley let out a nervous laugh, but suddenly came to a realization.

"Should have known, should have known"

"What, what should you have known?"

"This isn't the first time the Krillitanes have been on Earth" Ashley explained and it took a few hours for that to sink in. "They infiltrated and disguised themselves as School Teachers at a School in England."

"What were they up to?"

"They were trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm"

"The what?"

"The Skasis Paradigm!" Ashley repeated "it's a god maker, with it you could literally make yourself a god if you cracked the code. Luckily it didn't work" I smiled at her and Ashley smiled back although her's was more of a nervous smile, like something more was going on.

"Did you stop them?"

"No" Ashley laughed "I wasn't even around at that time" she stopped and took a deep breath "my father did" when Ashley mentioned her father I noticed her nervous expression "but that was a long time ago, ages, he was a different person back then"

"By different person, you mean?"

"I mean literally a different person. Time Lords, my people, they have this ability to change their face when they die. Their whole personality, they can become a different person, sometimes they can change gender"

"Wait" I said nervously and the realization sunk in "you can change when you die, can you do that?"

"No" Ashley said and that shocked me "I could, but not anymore, I sacrificed my regeneration so my brother could have a happy ending" when I looked at her she said "long story, far too technical to explain. But look where that got me" I didn't care. I pulled her in for a kiss.

"We're in the middle of a car chase" Ashley said once she pulled away and I laughed

"I don't care, the car is still driving isn't it?"

"Yep" Ashley said and she focused on the on the road "I think the Krillitanes are still pissed off at what my father did. And luckily for me" Ashley laughed "I know what they are planning" she looked at me and gave a nervous expression "you may want to hold on, for this next part"

"Ashley?" I said nervously "what's?" I found out what she was planning, she got out of the car and almost immediately I took hold of the wheel. "What the hell are you doing?!" I called out of the window, She was holding onto the window and Ashley looked at the Krillitane who stopped in it's tracks.

"I don't know!" Ashley called back "this is my life!" and with that said she focused all her attention on the Krillitane "Listen!" Ashley called out, but the Krillitane wasn't listening "I am Ashley, Sister of Avatar Alex, daughter of the Time Lord known as the Doctor!" the Krillitane stopped when she mentioned that particular name, and when it did she smiled happily "ah!" the Krillitane let out a screech at her "oh come on you're species are still not pissed off at him are you?"

The Krillitane screeched again and Ashley didn't take that the wrong way "Ashley?" I called back getting very nervous "I don't think this is a very good idea!"

"Getting that" Ashley called back suddenly nervous "um, listen," she was now talking to the Krillitane "I'm a little busy here." she climbed back into the car and climbed into the drivers seat "drive!"

"But what about the alien?"

"I'm still working on that!" Ashley said "damn it. I really wish my brother were here" the Krillitane took another swoop at us and I let go of the wheel as I screamed, it surprised me. "ELENA!" Ashley screamed as the car swerved into the air and crashed and I fell to the ground unconscious. I could faintly hear the wings of the Krillitane landing, just before my vision blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15: Elena: Demon of Darkness

Chapter 15: Elena: Demon of Darkness

* * *

When my vision returned. I found Ashley standing over me. Worried out of her mind. And that was something you never really saw on Ashley's face. I guess that look only applied to me. I looked passed and and saw that where there was one Krillitanes, there were 4 more just like it. 4 big bat like creatures with really long necks, and terrifying facial features. The one in the middle of the group looked right at me and gave me a look of pure hatred.

"Just ignore that" Ashley said and she held out her arm and I took it, grateful for the help that Ashley gave me. "I have to talk to them" when she said this I looked at her and she looked at me. Sometimes I just hated her for doing stupid stuff like this, but that was what I loved about her as well. "It's what I do"

"And what do you do?"

"I improvise" Ashley said suddenly sounding very nervous at the thought of facing 5 Krillitanes "which rarely works out for me" when she said this I couldn't help but laugh.

"Enjoy this do you?"

"Not as much as I like to admit" Ashley said sounding very honest "sometimes I just wish I could have a normal life. A regular life you know?"

"Normal life isn't what it's all cracked up to be" when I said this she smiled at me and I think I could have treasured that memory forever. That is until she found out my big secret, then that memory would be my most treasured.

"Elena?" Ashley said and I looked at her

"Yes"

"Thank you" She smiled at me and then turned her head to face the Krillitanes head on "let's do this" she walked and I tried to follow her, but I walked unstable. And so I had to hold onto her so I wouldn't fall or hurt myself. Not that I needed to, but i had to not tell Ashley that I was a Vampire. Of course that didn't work out for me, but she didn't find out till much later.

Ashley whistled at the Krillitanes and they turned round "alright then, glad to have you're attention" the Krillitanes looked at Ashkey strangely but ignored her, "right then" Ashkey said still looking at the Krillitanes "my name is Ashley, sister of Avatar Alex." The Krillitane in the middle stared at her, and I pointed him out as the one gang attacked us during the car chase "I speak to you in behalf of the Shadow Proclimation"

"Ashley?" I said nervously "what are you doing?"

"Improvising, although some back up would be nice" she whispered teh part about the back up and slipped something into my hand, a tiny device like a communicator. "You might need that" Ashley whispered and she turned back to face the Krillitanes "As I was saying. I request an audience with you're leader!"

The Middle one turned to face Ashkey and then to my immediate surprise, changed form into a tale human male, with slightly graying hair and dressed in dark black clothing. No seriously the guy oozed blackness. "Hello" said the Krillitane speaking for the first time. His voice was calm and slightly smooth, which was totally surprising for me. "My name is Brother Lasserr, leader of this group of Krillitanes, we are here"

"Crack the Skasis Paradigm?"

"How did you?"

"Oh come on" Ashley said "it's what you're species have been after for so many centuries, like just a few years ago another group of Krillitanes tried doing the same thing." She took a deep breath "you boys are a long way from home. Why are you on Earth anyway?"

"We ran" said Lasserr and Ashley looked at him strangely.

"That's not like the Krillitanes, what's got you running scared? You're supposed to be the most dangerous warrior race in the galaxy. Or one of them anyway"

"From the Demon of Darkness"

"Demon of Darkness?" Ashley said getting very curious "what's that when that's at home?" She suddenly stopped her curiosity and then asked a better question "scratch that, do any of you know what's happened to my brother?"

"Why would we know what has happened to the Avatar?"

"Well because?" Ashely said suddenly getting very nervous. And she had a reason to be. More and more Krillitanes were appearing, some out of nowhere. Some flying in "because" she stammered suddenly becoming very scared "Elena?"

"I'm seeing it too" I confirmed "suddenly I think now might be a good time to run"

"I think you may be getting somewhere with that" Ashley said and I chuckled at this, but Lasserr wasn't. He looked at us and Sid

"There's nowhere for you to go, you're vastly outnumbered, and I don't think you could beat us in a straight up fight"

"There's more to me than meets the eye" Ashley said and before Lasserr realised what she meant it was already too late, she gave the signal and I said into my comlink.

"Geronimo" and then all off a sudden, all hell broke loose...


	16. Chapter 16: Elena: The Cavalry

Chapter 16: Elena: The Cavalry

* * *

When the red laser fired, I was caught off guard, and when I say caught off guard, I meant caught off guard. Almost immediately the whole space was covered, by Jenny, Vastra, Strax and Sky. "You called them?" Hissed Lasserr. At this I smiled "and him?" He directed this at Sky "why would you call a Sith Lord?"

"Former Sith Lord" Sky sighed getting tired of the conversation "seriously, why is it so hard to grasp for everyone, that I've changed?" He looked at Vastra and Vastra gave him a smile. Like a mother would to a son.

"Don't worry dear, we'll have this sorted out in no time." She looked at the Krillitanes and smirked "Krillitanes, remain still and halt in the hands of the British Empire!" The serious moment was ruined by Strax firing another red laser at the Krillitanes "Oh Strax" Vastra sighed

"We told you, don't fire you're laser when there isn't a battle!" Jenny said rolling her eyes and at this I couldn't help but smile "Miss Elena." Jenny said nodding at me and I nodded back "great to see you"

"Oh look the cavalry" Ashley sighed sarcastically but me and Jenny ignored her

"Great to see you too Jenny" I smiled and looked at the Krillitanes "now, kindly do us a favour and get rid of the Krillitanes?"

"With pleasure" Jenny said and she and Vastra took out their swords. Sky ignited his Lightsaber, yes an actual real life Lightsaber, which glows red. And Strax, well let's just say Strax had a few more tricks up his sleeve, than just a laser.

"Ashely" I said to her "let go of me" she looked at me nervously "I can fight"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, trust me"

Ashley looked at me long and hard. And I think then is when she understood who and what I was, and I couldn't be more glad. For her I was willing to risk it all. She let go of me and like that, I broke my cover and revealed to her what I had been hiding all along, the shock and excitement didn't last too long, because that is when the Krillitanes, charged.

"Whoa!" Ashley gasped as she saw me use my Vamp super speed and strength to take down a few Krillitanes that were heading towards Sky. I could see the whole battle more clearly now "Elena behind you!" Ashley yelled and I heard her perfectly, with all my strength I killed a Krillitane that was just about to attack me from behind. I used my super speed to run towards Ashley and smiled at her.

"How long have you been keeping this a secret?" She asked me curiously.

'Basically for about half of my life now" I smiled and said "you like?"

"What are you?"

"You know I think that's a conversation best saved for the second date"

"There's gonna be a second date?"

"If you like and when this whole ordeal is over" I said and then again I killed another Krillitane, and with so very few left, the battle was almost over. Only Lasserr and a few remained and they already tried to retreat. But back into the college, where I figured their plan would soon be put in to place. "Ashley!" I called as I saw the remaining Krillitanes retreating

"I see 'em" Ashley confirmed and she headed off in persist of the retreating Krillitanes "I love you!" She called and I called it back to her. When I did she smiled and continued running after the remaining Krillitanes. Our side of the battle was finished but Ashkey's was just beginning.

"Well" Strax said when the battle was finished "I was hoping for more action, let's help out miss Ashley"

"I think she needs to do this on her own" I said which caught Strax off guard.

"You know they could be leading her into a trap?"

"Yes"

"But what will she do?"

"What she always does" and when I said this. Sky looked at me and gave me a smile, he had killed his fair share of Krillitanes along with Vastra, Jenny and Strax, we said out next words in unison "improvise"

"How did you?" I asked him curiously "know?"

"It's what with my brother would have done" Sky said smiling and he laughed, with that I couldn't help but share a laugh with him, Jenny, Vastra and a reluctant Strax also joined in...


	17. Chapter 17: Ashley: The Paradigm

Chapter 17: Ashley: The Paradigm

* * *

Lasserr led me into a room filled with many alien artifacts, from species that the Krillatane race has conquered over the centuries I assumed, but what intrigued me more was the green light that circulated the entire room, symbols were popping up everywhere I looked. The Skasis Paradigm, I gasped in awe as I watched the various symbols and shapes come into place. Lasserr chuckled from behind me and said "magnificent isn't it?"

"If you mean that eye saw" I said pointing towards the green projections "then yes" at this Lasserr laughed and said

"You have a spark, I like that in a girl" he chuckled and walked forward "I thought you were suppose to be the intelligent one, you should have known better than to follow me" I smiled at this and bowed, I kind of meant it as an insult but Lasserr didn't seem to take it that way "tell me, Ashley have you ever thought about having a normal life?"

"All the time" I confirmed, trying to stall so my friends could get here in time "but I don't see what that has to do with my brother's disappearance"

Lasserr sighed at the mention of this "it doesn't" he turned and faced the Paradigm "we had nothing to do with the Avatar's disappearance, it was more than likely the Spirit of Darkness that had a hand in it"

"There you go again with that Spirit of Darkness crap" I said smiling "why don't you just tell me you're whole evil plan so I can work out a way to stop you?" at this Lasserr chuckled and he did a few hand gestures. More Krillitanes appeared "you know what?" I said getting nervous at the sight of them "let's just sit down and chat"

"I agree." Lasserr said "leave us" he said this to the two new Krillitanes that appeared and they flew off. Hmm I began to wonder if Lasserr was plain stupid, or really clever, leading me to their nest. Or ship whatever you called a Krillitane's home.

"Nice place you got here"

"It's only temporary, for when me and my brother's become Gods, we shall reside in the heavens" at this I chuckled slightly and Lasserr gave me a cold look instantly shutting me up. "What?" he asked "what was so funny?"

"The fact that you think you're actually gonna do it, you think you can crack the Skasis Paradigm," I took a deep breath and said "it needs imagination moron!"

"Imagination?"

"Yes" I said standing up "imagination, what you think the god maker is called that for a reason? Hell no, and judjing by the way you're thinking this through, you haven't got any have you?" Lasserr looked at me and smiled as if in his mind he was just forming another plan. "What?" I said suddenly backing away from him "why are you looking at me like that?"

"You've just given us everything we need" Lasserr said smiling and he gestured for some Krillitanes behind me to grab a hold of me and they did "hold her, let her see her failure. And once the Paradigm is cracked, you can kill her" I gulped at this and even more was said "find her friends, and when you find them, kill them" the other Krillitanes noddeed and they flew off in the direction of my friends.

I couldn't let that happen "you won't get away with this"

"Oh my dear Ashley" said Lasserr "I already have" he turned towards the Krillitanes holding me and said "place her in the program" they followed Lasserr's orders and dragged me towards the control point of the Skasis Paradigm. And a plan was forming inside my head. Last time it was stopped because of a computer failure, what if. I looked for signs off a computer and smiled when I found one.

"Hey!" said a voice that made my hearts skip a beat "Batman!" I turned and saw Elena, standing just a few steps below me "what the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?"

"Great timing Elena" I said just happy to see her, she smiled at this and focused her attention on Lasserr.

"How did you get here so fast?" Lasserr asked curious to know.

"Not important" Elena said still smiling "what you need to worry about. Is you're worst nightmare" at this Lasserr chuckled and said

"And what is that?"

"Me!" Elena yelled angrily and then using her super-speed she dashed down to Lasserr who took off at a run, Deciding that this was not important, Elena killed the two Krillitanes that were holding me hostage. "Whoa that was scary" she said after freeing me. And I couldn't help it, I pulled her in for a kiss and laughed. "What was that for?"

"What do you think?"

"OK" She sighed "not bad for my first time. Oh I couldn't help notice, the Paradigm is still online" at this I jolted right back to reality and focused my attention on the matter at hand...


	18. Chapter 18: Ashley Stopping the Plan

Chapter 18: Ashley: Stopping the Plan

* * *

As soon as I rushed towards the computer, I found no sign of a plug or anything near it "no" I gasped in shock and Elena looked at me "No!" I yelled and I swept things of the desk in anger "I can't stop it" I gasped "I can't stop it!" I hit my leg on the side of the control panel that held the program together, however the buttons were far too difficult. Even I couldn't stop this.

"Ashley" Elena said getting very worried "calm down"

"That's the problem Elena!" I snapped "I can't, you'd need something of a considerable amount of strength to stop this!" as I looked at the swirling symbols I almost immediately cracked under the pressure. I couldn't do it. I couldn't. I wished my brother or the Doctor were here, then they would be able to stop this in record time. Me I was hopeless, this was my first time stopping a major alien threat. And I'd already failed that!

"But what if we did?" Elena said trying to perk up my spirits, but it failed miserable, we just didn't. There was nothing we could use. It was over, the Krillitanes had won. And you know what the worst part is? That I will never be able to look my brother in the eye, when and if I ever found him. "Ashley, you never give up, so tell me what do we have to do?"

"That's the point Elena" I sighed "we have nothing that can stop this" I looked into her beautiful face and beautiful eyes "it's over, they've won"

"Don't talk like that" Elena said and she looked at the control panel "Nothing's over until there's a plan" at this I had to admit she was pretty persuasive. However judging by the weird look she gave me. I wasn't sure what she was planning to do.

"Elena?" I said curious to know what she had in mind. As she walked towards the control panel, she stopped and I had to hide behind her "what are you doing?" I said nervously.

"What you would normally do" She said happily and as I caught on what she meant I smiled and we said together in unison "Improvise" and with that, Elena let loose all her strength and tore into the control panel, smashing it, braking it, doing almost every single bit of damage she could inflict on the whole thing. I smiled and watched in wonder as she destroyed all of it, in a mere few seconds.

Once the program was destroyed, the Skasis Paradigm blinked out of existed and I sighed in relief "phew, that was a close one" I said and realized I still had Lasserr to deal with, so with Elena in tow, I headed through the doorway and found Lassar, on his own and muttering to himself.

"Why?" he said focusing his attention on me "why couldn't you let our plan succeed, why couldn't you let us become Gods?" at this I smiled and said

"I think the answer is quite obvious, you would have disrupted the whole of time and space"

"But we could have made the universe a better place, I could have found your brother" I stopped dead when he said this. Which was pretty surprising "but now I have nothing. My brothers are gone" He stared at me long and hard "and I have nothing left to live for"

He pulled out something I recognized, a Krillitane blaster, he was going to kill himself "whatever you're thinking" Elena said "don't"

"It's too late, my girls"

"No, it's not" Elena said trying to make peace with Lasserr. But it wasn't working, Lasserr was just ignoring her, he brought the blaster towards his head and pulled the trigger, when that was done, Elena screamed "no!" but it was too late. Lasserr fell to the ground, dead at our feet.

I pulled Elena in for a hug and she gladly took it not wanting to look at the dead body of the Krillitane that now lay before us "he was trying to destroy the world" I told her gently.

"I know," Elena said "but did he have to take his life? I mean why would he do it?"

"Maybe he was scared of something"

"The Spirit of Darkness?" Elena suggested "what the hell is that anyway?"

"I have absolutely no idea" I answered honestly I then looked around the crazy assorted room, having just about had enough of it, I saw the main control panel that controlled everything. Letting go off Elena I smiled at her as I pressed the self destruct button "ready?"

"Always" she said smiling and with that I pressed the self destruct button, and the whole building we were in blew up. Elena and I got out in the nick of time, using her super-speed of course...


	19. Chapter 19: Ashley: Coincidences

Chapter 19: Ashley: Coincidences

* * *

When we got back to the TARDIS, we said our goodbyes to the Paternoster Gang, who were very sad about it, Strax in particular "I won't even get to use my grenades" he said in disappointment to which Vastra responded

"I'm sure you will on another case" at this Strax almost immediately perked up. He smiled and said goodbye and all of the usual Sontaran stuff, and when that happened, the Gang pressed some buttons on their Vortex Manipulators and waved goodbye to me and Elena, we of course waved goodbye back, and they vanished.

Leaving only Sky staying in the room "suppose you're going next?" I said to him smiling and he looked at me "hey, I get it, you're worried about him. I am too" he still ignored me and I realized he was looking at a picture, of our old friend Darlene Turner. He smiled at it and pocketed it.

"You mind if I keep that?"

"I think that's what she would want" I said smiling and I pulled him in for a hug, which he reluctantly accepted.

"You know I don't think I'm a hugging sort of person" he said and I laughed "I don't really trust hugs"

"Why?"

"There just a way to hide you're face" when he said this, he looked straight at Elena, and I looked at her too "she's curious, hold on to that one" and with that he smiled "don't worry you'll be hearing from me more often"

"I might just like that" I said grateful for another family member to talk to, even if he was Alex's half brother via adoption, that still didn't matter. He was family to me. He was just tapping in some co-ordinates and just before he too vanished he said

"Just one word before I go, Fulcrum" he said this and winked at me "you'll get it later" and with that he vanished leaving me to wonder what the hell he meant by the word Fulcrum, but I didn't care, I smiled. Until I picked up the photo of my dead fiance.

She was similar in many ways to Elena, human. And that was strange in all it's aspects "hey" I said which was something I did in my spare time "thwarted an evil plot today" I laughed knowing the photo couldn't speak back "you should have seen me, I loved every minute, although" I stopped and took a deep breath "Elena, I know, you would have been jealous, but there's something about her,in a way she reminds me of you." I sighed at this "I don't know maybe it's a coincidence, but there's something going on here, and not just my brother's dissapearence, everything's connected"

"You about done talking to that photo?" Elena's voice and when I heard it I smiled, and set the photo down "cause I say we've got a brother to find"

"You sure you're up for a life like mine?" I asked her, because my life as it was was very dangerous "are you absolutely sure?"

"Hell yeah" a happy Elena said and at this I smiled "all of time and space, who could resist?"

"My brother certainly couldn't" I said smiling and blushing slightly, but that's when it hit me, of how much Elena looked and sounded like my dead fiance, I mean seriously the resemblance was uncanny in almost every way. Minus the Vampire part. "So Elena, now that we have the pleasantries out of the way" I handed her a key to the TARDIS which she accepted gladly "welcome aboard, would you mind telling me something?"

"What?" she said smiling at me as I pressed some coordinates into the console..

"You're last name"

At this she smiled and answers "Gilbert. My last name is Gilbert" and at this I stopped dead "Ashley is everything OK?" she asked me when she noticed my expression. Of course that name sounded familiar, Alex had mentioned meeting a woman with that last name on the Dalek Asylum. Of course he never saw her face, but her full name was Marie Gilbert.

And my fiance, the one who looked like Elena, her maiden name was Gilbert. And that couldn't be a coincidence, something was defiantly going on in my life, and it concerned this woman. Elena Gilbert. And I was determined to find out why.

"Nothing" I said snapping out of my train of thought "impossible" I said and she looked at me strangely "So then, My Impossible Girl, anywhere in time and space, where do you want to go?"

She waited a long time to respond and when she did I smiled "somewhere awesome" at this I chuckled and set some random co-ordinates and the TARDIS took off beginning it's never ending journey through time and space, the quest to find my brother had officially begun...

 **THE END**

 **ASHLEY AND ELENA GILBERT WILL RETURN...**


End file.
